minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 9: What Happens Now?
Of course, there is a huge explosion. What else do you think would happen when two beams of power are shot at each other? Moonfright is struggling slightly, but I mostly watch Dark. He's murmuring something, and it sounds angry. Starfright is telling him to "shut the frick up" and "be quiet you stupid Void Creature if X loses I'm going to-" and then nervously whispers the rest to herself. X is getting annoyed, and I am 120% sure that is not good. Starfright seems to get an idea, and whisper-yells something to X. X nods, and keeping one hand still shooting a beam, she uses the other one and opens a red portal. SweetRage and SweetHeart tumble out and hit the ground. "Argh, what the-" ''SweetRage looks up at me. ''"Well then." She grins. "Hello again, sister. How do you feel after killing me?" I laugh. "I feel great." "Good." SweetHeart fake-smiles. "Because you are going to FIGHT US AGAIN!" "Wait, wha-" I can't finish before they teleport me to the ground. X blasts harder, and manages to knock Moonfright back a few metres, and falling off the building. "I'm ok!" She yells from the ground. Dragon looks over, looking slightly worried. I dust myself off a bit. "I'll be fine, Dragon. Deal with X." He nods, flies up, and shoots water at X and Starfright. Starfright summons a forcefield around them, keeping them dry. I roll my eyes at my sisters from other dimensions. "Sooo, how's this gonna go?" I ask, not feeling scared. "I'm going to nearly kill ya both, and you go back to your base in shame?" SweetRage rolls her eyes too. "We're not weak." "Uh, excuse me?" I ask. "Whose the one that won last time?" SweetHeart mumbles something, then throws a dagger at my face. I dodge. "Turn around." Said SweetHeart. I got slightly distracted, and SweetRage took the chance and tried to cut my ear, but Rainmare interfered. She immediately covered it, but I couldn't sworn there was a bit of metal. I ignored it. Probably nothing. SweetRage got annoyed. "Always gotta be a hero. Booooring." ''I teleported behind SweetRage, and tackle her to the ground. She cuts the side of my face and makes it bleed, my reflex was to whip out my scythe and stab her arm. She teleports up, and staggers backwards. SweetHeart groans, and pins me down to the gravel ground. I whisper a weak spell, which drags SweetHeart off me. ''"You're so weak.. you might as well be fully human." Now this is a big insult among demons and angels, since most of us are actually pretty strong, and only partly human. I look down at my hands, and remember I'm corrupted right now. I jump onto SweetHeart, and claw her right eye out. She yelps, covering her right eye-hole (which is bleeding really bad, like if a major artery exploded) and grabs SweetRage, then teleports - I'm assuming - back to their base. I hear Moonlight screaming at Starfright. I look over, and she's firing arrows at Starfright while Starfright fires poison-tipped ones. "WE USED TO BE BEST SISTERS FOREVER! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT!?" Starfright stops, remembering what it was like, but right before she could say anything, X interrupted this sister moment. "Starfright no longer cares about you, Moonlight. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, STARFRIGHT?" Starfright looks sad for only a spilt second, then goes back to I'm-so-evil-since-I'm-gonna-rule-the-world. "Yeah." She agrees. "I don't care." Moonlight starts crying a white substance, and Starfright attempts to shoot her. But Moonfright covers the tip of an arrow with the white substance and her blood, and shoots Starfright, visibly weakening her. Starfright is looking at her in horror, and Moonfright just shrugs. "Poisonous." She says calmly. Dragon took this opportunity to sneak up behind Starfright and stabs her stomach. She shrieks, and teleports away, defeated. Several of Henriot's minions surround X from the ground, and position themselves on buildings with crossbows. "Wait." I think to myself. "WHERE THE HECK DID THOSE CROSSBOWS COME FROM!?" X is not going down without a fight though. She grabs Dark and wraps her arm around her neck. "Don't. Move." She hisses. "Or he's going to die." Rainmare huddled beside a broken fruit stand, and is whispering something over and over. I wonder.. is she alright? RAINMARE'S P.O.V: I try to think of nice things, but it's really difficult. My hand shaking, I grab a lock of my hair. It's turning a darker pink, and starting to look like thick wire with black tips. My hair is usually long, but most of it fell out, cutting it shoulder-length. A part of my arm fell apart, and pixels were floating around it. My shirt turned orange, and my pants were green. I felt my right ear, and I felt a metal ear. My wings were now grey, and my right one was a skeleton, and there was a couple wires poking out of holes. A part of the area near my waist looked the same as my arm, but shooting sparks. I whimper and cover my eyes. That would complete the transformation and stop the pain I was feeling. I just hope I don't reveal too much to my friends.. MY P.O.V: Rainmare is letting off weird noises. X knocks me to the ground, and about to stab me. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and I see Rainmare.. but not the Rainmare I remember. Her right eye was gone, and replaced with a endless void of darkness and a blue, red, and green wire sticking out. Her left eye was alright, but the yellow silt that resembles a cat's was red. Her right ear was gone, and an endoskeleton-like metal ear was there. "R-r-rainmare? Is that you?" Asks Robloxian. "No." The thing answers. The glitch in her voice was gone, and replaced with the voice of someone who is emotionless and cold inside and out. "I am NOT that pathetic little angel anymore. This is her corrupted form, and I am Corrupted Rainmare. She was a robot. More robot than angel." I shiver. This is not good. Moonfright coughs. "Soooo... you evil or what?" I shoot her a hard stare, but Corrupted Rainmare laughs. "Maaaaaaybe?" =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 10: Our Final Stand 10: I Can't Help You Anymore... Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Our Final Stand Category:Dramapasta Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas